¿Qué pasó ayer?
by asukasoad
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha estaba desesperado por saber lo que había pasado ayer, no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a la chica con la que se había acostado.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, sino habría puro sasusaku y naruhina…igual gracias Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía.

**Título**: ¿Qué pasó ayer?

**Summary: **_Sasuke Uchiha estaba desesperado por saber lo que había pasado ayer, no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a la chica con la que se había acostado._

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga secreta _**Adela Zeballos Gamarra**_ del foro **"Hijas de Canaán"**, espero que te guste el regalo, hice todo lo que pude, ya que no soy escritora, pero sí aficionada del sasusaku.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUÉ PASÓ AYER?<strong>

¿Qué pasó ayer?, esa es la pregunta que Uchiha Sasuke se hacía apenas se había levantado desnudo en un cuarto de hotel, no entendía absolutamente nada, sólo se acordaba que estaba tomando unos tragos con sus amigos, y de pronto ¡NADA!, que extraña situación, y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo llegó a aquel lugar.

Lo único que encontró es una nota donde decía "Sakura", ¿qué significaba ese nombre? ¿Qué significaba en realidad?

Ya harto de dar vueltas al mismo asunto decidió levantarse, aprovechar y darse un baño para así poder despejar su mente. Cuando sintió el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo una escena perturbadora vino a su mente:

_Estaba desnudo junto a una chica, ella lo besaba de forma desesperada y él simplemente se dejó llevar porque no podía controlar sus impulsos, pero lo extraño es que no podía ver quien era en realidad, lo único que quedó grabado en su mente son los hermosos ojos verdes de aquella muchacha y su cabellera rosa lo cual era muy extraño ¿cabello rosa?, de pronto aquella pelirrosa dijo "gané", cuando él le iba a preguntar lo que dijo…ella simplemente lo tumbó a la cama y le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre._

Reaccionando a esa escena, Sasuke se sintió más perturbado todavía, ¿estuvo con una chica y no se acordaba? ¿por qué? ¿tan ebrio estaba? ¿o drogado?, descartó lo último, ya que a él no le gustaba esos vicios, sí tomaba, pero muy poco y de vez en cuando, pero ¿drogas? Jamás, tiene que haber alguna explicación para lo que le sucedió.

Se vistió de prisa y fue a recepción a preguntar cómo y con quién había llegado.

La recepcionista le dijo que vino con una muchacha cubierta de pies a cabeza y sólo se le veía sus ojos de color verde, y para colmo la cuenta ya estaba cancelada, al parecer la muchacha había pagado todo.

Eso le hizo sentir humillado, ¿cómo es posible que haya tenido una noche salvaje y no acordarse ni como conoció a la chica?

* * *

><p>Una joven pelirrosa estaba en su departamento recordando lo sucedido horas antes, desde que se acercó a aquel pelinegro hasta que lo dejó en el cuarto de hotel.<p>

–Si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida apuesta, en estos momentos tal vez estaría nuevamente con ese cuerazo-.

_Sakura e Ino estaban en un bar cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke (el chico más popular de la universidad, pero también fuera de su alcance) estaba ahí. _

–_A que no te atreves a llevártelo a la cama- dijo su rubia amiga, Sakura, sabía perfectamente que cuando a Ino se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la quita._

_-¿Y que gano yo con todo esto?-, preguntó Sakura a lo que su amiga respondió –Un viaje soñado a Hawai para dos con todos los gastos pagados, cortesía mía, vamos ¿Qué dices?-_

_Sakura aceptó la apuesta, pero ahora ¿cómo haría para acercarse a ese chico inaccesible?, se le ocurrió un plan, igual no iba a matar a nadie…llamó disimuladamente a un empleado y le pidió de favor que le pusiera una pastillita a la bebida de Sasuke, y así ella podría acercarse sin problemas, ya que el efecto de la pastilla sería inmediato, era una droga que no dejaba rastro pero hacía que te olvidaras hasta de tu nombre…mejor para ella, porque no quería que después se acordara de ella y pidiera explicaciones por lo que iban a hacer…_

_¿Necesitas compañía?, se acercó Sakura a un perturbado Sasuke (gracias a la pastilla), y él simplemente la besó._

_Después de aquello bebieron juntos un rato, charlaron y finalmente decidieron ir a un hotel, pero Sakura no quería que supieran quien era ella, por eso se cubrió de pies a cabeza para no ser reconocida por nadie, sólo quedó a la vista sus ojos verdes._

_Después que Sasuke se quedara dormido, Sakura se dio una ducha, se vistió y se marchó para no volver jamás._

Ahora, tenía remordimientos, porque abordó a un chico sin que él fuera consciente de lo que hacía, eso la hacía sentir mal, pero como dicen "a mal paso, darle prisa", así que sus remordimientos le duraron un día.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fue a la universidad, aún seguía averiguando lo que había pasado aquella noche del mes anterior, pero no pudo averiguar mucho, sus amigos dijeron que bebieron tanto que ni se acordaban y que él se fue a la barra a tomar solo, eso sí se acordaba Sasuke, lo que no se acordaba es el momento exacto en que aquella chica y él se encontraron.<p>

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra alguien. –Fíjate por dónde vas, tarado-, dijo una pelirrosa.

Sasuke salió de su aturdimiento cuando escuchó aquella voz, algo le decía que le era familia, pero ¿de dónde?, volteó a ver y no esperó encontrarse con esos mismos ojos que recordaba a la perfección de aquella noche, ¡lo único que no había olvidado!

-Yo a ti te conozco de alguna parte-, dijo Sasuke, y es en ese momento que Sakura se fija con quién había chocado, ¡no puede ser!, ¡no a mí!, lo único que quiso hacer es salir corriendo, algo le decía que Sasuke sí se acordaba de aquella noche, pero ¿si él tomo esa pastilla?, ¿qué pudo salir mal?, cuando se disponía a correr, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi a rastras a un salón vacío, cerrando la puerta y acorralándole contra la pared:

-¡Tú me hiciste algo!, ¿quién rayos eres y porqué me drogaste?, eran suposiciones, pero prefería encarar a esa chica de aquella forma que mostrar confusión por lo sucedido, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

-No sé de que me hablas, yo ni te conozco-, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, aquel chico estaba dispuesto a todo para averiguar lo que sucedió, estaba en grandes problemas.

-Mientes, maldita sea, yo sé que mientes. Ese día en el bar me hiciste algo, así que ahora mismo me vas a decir o te atienes a las consecuencias-

-Recuerdo perfectamente tus ojos y tu cabello, así que no me vas a decir que te confundí con otra, porque no hay otra que se te parezca-

-Lo siento, todo fue un juego, no pensé que llegaríamos a tanto; en verdad lo lamento- dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad?, porque yo no lo lamento. Inesperadamente le estampó un beso en los labios y ahora fue él quien no dejó que ella recordara ni su nombre.

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente Ino recibió una postal desde Hawai: "<em>Gracias amiga por esa apuesta, si hubiera sabido que a Sasuke le encantaba la idea, lo hubiera hecho antes, te debo una".<em>

_Noooooooooooo!, esa no era la idea, la idea era que Sasuke no recordara nada de nada, pero Sakura no usó la pastilla correcta, se dio cuenta de ellos cuando revisó la tableta de pastillas y lo encontró intacto, Sakura por error había agarrado una pastilla que sólo hacía olvidar temporalmente, pero con el tiempo recordaría lo sucedido por muy ebrio que estuviera…agggggggg, su venganza resultó en nada._

_Finnnnnnnnnnnnn_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, y si no, no te preocupes, buscaré nuevas historias para pasarte los links, como verás no soy buena escritora, prefiero ser lectora. <em>

_Un agradecimiento especial a _Julieta Massaguer que fue la artífice de esta locura de intercambio de regalos por el foro "Hijas de Canaán", buenísima idea…salu2.


End file.
